Not applicable
There is a need for a security device to prevent vehicle theft.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,641,489; 4,258,819; 4,300,057; 4,318,288; 4,463,340; 4,546,846; 4,562,710; 4,581,909; 4,636,651; 4,719,460; 4,982,584; 5,016,454; 5,052,509; 5,079,435; 5,136,284; and 5,307,048.
This invention relates to vehicle locks for locking movable parts of a vehicle to prevent theft of the vehicle. The lock requires a vehicle with a pressurized lubricated oil supply in one embodiment and requires an electrical system in another embodiment and a fuel system in a third embodiment. The lock disables certain features of the vehicle that are necessary for the operation or movement of the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a theft prevention device that will prevent the function of parts of the vehicle that are necessary to its operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle component lock to prevent the theft of vehicles.
With the above and other objects in view, the present invention consists of the combination and arrangement of parts hereinafter more fully described, illustrated in the accompanying drawing and more particularly pointed out in the appended claims, it being understood that changes may be made in the form, size, proportions and minor details of construction without departing from the spirit or sacrificing any of the advantages of the invention.